


Popsicle pleasures

by StrangeNoise



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Popsicles, Shameless Smut, no beta we die like men, weird android bodily functions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise
Summary: Nines is horny. Gavin doesn't want his popsicle to melt. Maybe there is a compromise to be found...





	Popsicle pleasures

Nines put the popsicle in his mouth the same moment Gavin’s lips wrapped around the head of his cock. He drew a long, even breath in through his nose to get some fresh air into his body and then looked down. The sight of his length disappearing inside whatever orifice Gavin was currently offering was always an immensely enjoyable one for Nines. Sometimes, the sight of it almost turned him on more than the feeling of it. And tonight seemed to be one of those times. 

A smile tugged at the corners of Nines’ mouth as Gavin took him deeper and he thought of the conversation that had led them here. Nines had been uncharacteristically horny today and had tried to seduce Gavin at every corner – with it being their day off and them spending it almost exclusively at their place it had amounted to quite the amount of attempts. But Gavin had shot him down each and every time, reminding him just how hot it was and how he didn’t want any physical contact if it could be avoided.

With the sun setting, it was finally beginning to cool down and Gavin had become more open to Nines’ advances again. When he had left his spot on the couch only to return with a popsicle a minute later, the android had seen it as a challenge. He had sidled up to Gavin and come up with some cliché phrase about Gavin putting something else into his mouth. His programming had calculated only a small chance of success but Gavin had only whined vaguely and with no real fire behind it about how his popsicle would melt. When Nines mentioned being able to lower his internal temperature and keeping the popsicle safe in his mouth it had been a sealed deal.

Nines moaned around the cool item in his mouth when Gavin, with the android’s cock now hitting the back of his throat, swallowed around him. Usually, Nines would love to praise him for his skill and watch his eyes light up with it but today he had a popsicle to keep cool and his mouth stayed firmly closed. A task that became harder and harder to accomplish. His sexual protocols tried to rise Nines’ core temperature time and again and every time he had to kill the processes manually to save Gavin’s precious dessert.

But as the man’s tongue and lips and throat kept working their magic on Nines’ dick, it became increasingly harder to keep track of all the protocols that worked towards a climax. As stoic as he usually was, Nines loved to get lost in pleasure from time to time and having to constantly keep in control of his own body heat was hindering him greatly in that endeavor. Nines was half-ready to just let the stupid popsicle melt in his mouth already. Then, Gavin let his tongue swirl around the head of Nines’ cock before swallowing deeply and his popsicle was doomed.

Rapidly approaching climax, Nines decided that failing a task every now and then was really not that bad in the grand scheme of things and allowed the heating protocols to run their course. He still kept his mouth closed, though, to keep up the pretense and prevent Gavin from stopping the moment he realized what was going on. Soon, the android felt liquid dribble down his throat but he couldn’t care less anymore. One of his hands found its way into Gavin’s hair while the other clawed into a nearby throw pillow. 

A high-pitched keen was all that escaped Nines as his orgasm hit him with the force of a tidal wave. Intense white heat spread through his entire body and made his circuits tingle. A larger amount of liquid flowed down Nines’ throat now, the popsicle well and truly molten. Still, the android was way too caught up in the sensation of Gavin swallowing around his spent flesh and humming contentedly. Only when the attention that was lavished on Nines’ length bordered on being too intense did Gavin draw back, lick his lips and smiled up at the android.

“Well, you got what you wanted”, he announced as he rose to his feet, “Now give me back that popsicle.” He flopped down onto the couch next to Nines with a cocky grin and held his hand out. The android pulled the leftover popsicle stick from his lips and held it out to Gavin, who looked at it with a dismayed expression on his face. 

“I knew I couldn’t trust you with this”, the human muttered as he got off the sofa again and went to get himself another popsicle. Nines stayed behind with a sheepish smile on his face, already planning how he could make the loss of his first popsicle up to Gavin later.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say. This is just shameless smut.
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated. You can also say hi on twitter @NoiseStrangest !


End file.
